The present disclosure is related to patient-support apparatuses. More specifically, in one embodiment a patient-support apparatus is provided with a sliding top for use in combination with diagnostic or therapy devices.
The care that hospitals provide patients often requires that the hospital transfer a patient between various patient-support apparatuses. However, the transfer of a patient between patient-support apparatuses may be difficult and may create discomfort, and even risk of injury, for the caregiver or the patient.
This transfer can be required because certain devices, such as C-arm X-Ray devices, for example may require placing a portion of the device above the patient and other portions of the device below a patient. However, patient-support apparatuses, (such as hospital beds and stretchers), having a lift mechanism may obstruct the placement of portions of the device above and below a patient's body.
Accordingly, improvements to patient-support apparatuses are desired.